


When Winning Feels Like Losing

by Angelike



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Award Winner, Challenge Response, Community: merlin100, Drabble, Flash Fiction, Multi, Podfic Available, Podfic Welcome, Unrequited Love, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-29
Updated: 2009-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelike/pseuds/Angelike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur never even realized someone other than Gwen was after his heart. Not until it was too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Winning Feels Like Losing

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written in response to the "Competition" prompt for the merlin100 livejournal community.

Arthur honestly hadn’t known—can barely comprehend the very idea of it, even now, with the truth reflected back at him in a pair of too-blue eyes, overbright with more than the morning’s excitement. That insolent mouth is twisted into a parody of a smile, bitter with longing, and utterly void of happiness.

Weddings are supposed to be joyous occasions. There can be no joy in this. Only regret.

“Merlin,” he says, helpless, “I’ll be a married man within the hour.”

When his friend’s eyes shutter and go dark, he knows he’s lost something that he can never have back.

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://community.livejournal.com/team_destiny/6357.html)  
> This story was voted Best Angst  
> in the [Merlin/Arthur Drabble Awards](http://community.livejournal.com/team_destiny/6357.html)!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [When Winning Feels Like Losing [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/225602) by [EosRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose)
  * [The Merlin Drabble Anthology - Volume I [podfic anthology]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/225882) by [EosRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose)




End file.
